


【基锤】雨季、怪物与小王子（大型猫猫AU）

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: 背景设定在非洲大草原，无法运用工业社会中诞生各种比喻，这次相当白描，凑合着看吧(´д⊂)。反正是个摸鱼嘛！





	【基锤】雨季、怪物与小王子（大型猫猫AU）

一张上好的大猫肚皮是怎样的？毛量得当，体脂匀称，触之顺滑绵密，从上往下揉，揉过毛发、肌理、脉搏，揉过丛林、溪流、陆行迁徙的兽群，这便是了。

洛基仰在地上，任哥哥玩儿他的肚皮。细细一层毛覆在上头，哥哥一摸便颤起层绒绒波浪。索尔指腹指侧都长茧，触感粗砺，但令人心安，漆黑鬃毛、柔软背部、绒绒肚皮，全都被哥哥揉了一遍。原本，只是摸摸肚皮而已——直到索尔掌底的毛茸茸一点点褪下去，化作人的肤。

这时候雨季已来临，洞穴内蒙上层缱绻水汽，伏在索尔身上的狮子乍一下现出人形，浑身赤裸，四体白得怕人，仿佛一具雪白的深山骸骨。洛基的人形底色苍白，别个地方着色却用力，眼仁浓碧瑰绿，发和眉和睫都乌黑漆暗，美貌归美貌，攻击性太过了。他扼住哥哥的颔，探出舌尖来一点点舔哥哥的颊，吐息如幽微细叶，窣窣地拍到索尔脸上：“我想做。”

“呃，我刚刚……是不是不小心碰到你的敏感带了？”索尔心中一噔，看着弟弟的尾巴从身后探出来，一点点在自己膛上摇呀蹭呀，“想做的话那我们变回去。”

“不要，就这样做。”

“别了吧，用现在这副模样交尾你能按着我干好几个晚上，听话，变回去好不好？”

“只做一次，就一次……变回原身交尾好无聊，狮子的身体一秒钟就能高潮，我不喜欢那样，我希望和哥哥的交欢能够久一点……真的就做一次嘛，好吗？”洛基将脸贴上哥哥的颊，转而又以额抵着哥哥的额，自恃漂亮脸蛋，肆无忌惮地软磨硬泡兼撒娇。他与索尔成年后浪迹草原，相偎数载，早已摸透了索尔软肋，对哥哥，只需他肯臣服、愿示弱，哥哥很快便要败下阵来。果真，这一秒他依依挽住索尔的手，那一秒索尔便别过头去，十分无奈地嗯了一声。

大雨如注，一切都像没入水中，潺潺流动。索尔狮形时一身流金，化人时也是，金发生着辉，浑身线条硬朗、肌理坚韧分明，幽幽一座热带的山，高低起伏颇有致，壑间夏风刮喇喇。刚强之中又内含柔软，肉体蒸郁果实绵熟气息，一片灿烂群星在他体内奔淌。洛基伏在哥哥身上，时常心觉自己不过哥哥的倒影，影影绰绰，哪儿都比哥哥模糊，处处不如哥哥明朗。

他任头发披散，唇沿着索尔的颔往下亲，“啾”一声，亲过山脊一样的锁骨、平展的膛，洛基很快便握住索尔的性器舔了起来。他一面舔索尔的阴茎，一面揪出索尔的尾巴慢条斯理地捏，尾巴是他们化人后的野兽遗痕之一，野性的象征、快感的暗号，他每捏一次，索尔的阴茎便在他口中抖动一次。

索尔体格高大，阴茎也大，暗金色的耻毛很浓密，浓而乱，雄性荷尔蒙喷薄。这样的人应当刚强怠慢、不通柔情，被人吞吐阴茎时不管不顾地按压对方后脑勺，但索尔没有，他的掌只是温柔地托住弟弟后颈，轻轻挲着弟弟柔软肌肤，从不施压。他的性器之大，几乎把洛基的嘴撑满了，他心知弟弟多卖力，进而生出怜惜。狮子的舌头有倒刺，化人后丛丛倒刺变细变软，洛基用这种舌头舔着他，倒刺一遍遍麻麻地刷过他马眼，索尔眯起眼、低低地喘息，阴茎在一点点充血变硬。山洞外生着几株树，枝叶于雨中光辉摇曳，翠绿波涛蜜一样被雨化开了，在他两腿之间，一双绿眼睛正暗流蛰伏，一转不转地凝望他的脸。洛基的手原是笼着哥哥的睾丸在玩儿，渐地滑入下端凹陷地带，最后撑开哥哥的后穴，探入湿热穴道中揉弄。

索尔多么英俊，金的发、蓝的眼，宽的肩窄的腰分分明明的肌肉，但这些他看得到，别人也看得到，索尔的雌性爱慕者好多，可她们都没有法子探秘索尔的深处。

豁口幽深，皱褶堆叠，每次都湿而紧地裹着他。

他不再为哥哥口交了，起身去亲索尔胸口、咬对方乳头，而后埋入索尔颈窝，蹭着自己昨日留下的一片片吻痕，雄狮也是猫，猫类童年永生，都会佯作男孩儿情态撒娇的。他用下身去蹭索尔，二人勃起的阴茎即刻相叠，热着、湿着、挤着，绒绒的尾巴也缠到了一处，他顶起胯，明明即将行凶，却仍要发出近乎哀求的哼鸣：“哥哥，可以帮我摸一下吗？好热……”

洛基的阴茎长而美观，没有腥味，也没什么颜色，更无虬柯盘屈的青筋，他拥有苍白的容色和这样的阴茎，乍一看当真很无辜很无害，不像狮子，倒像白鹿，骨线又清瘦，状似脆弱不堪折。但他的鬃毛漆黑而乌暗，黑鬃的狮子雄激素水平往往高于同类，心性扭曲不止，一动一静都载满欲求。索尔一握上弟弟的阴茎便被它的硬度与温度吓了一跳——洛基硬了多久了？

他猛地悟出这场性爱的前戏从他揉揉弟弟肚皮时便开始了，他难敌毛绒绒的引诱，误把洛基袒露肚皮当撒娇，其实那是求欢。毛绒绒是假象、是口柔软陷阱，如果他那时候再往下摸，铁定会碰到一片状似无害的绒绒中深藏之物，雄狮勃起的性器。

索尔摸着弟弟的阴茎，滚烫的根部、湿润的头部，全都一颤一颤地贴着他的掌心。砰砰砰，心悸过后是后穴一阵抽搐，洛基的手指从他后庭中抽出，带起湿乎乎的一声响。情潮汹涌，他伏诛，他认。索尔腿根绷着，再也难以忍受，全身血液仿佛都在涌向阴茎与后庭，腰一塌便可无限下沉——他握住弟弟的性器，抵在了自己淫靡发痒的穴口。

洞外雨势愈发滂沱，青溶溶一片漫开来，雨季之下，鸟群自远方归来，鸣声悠远、翅声阔大，万物回唱，举世共振。

被弟弟插入的一刻，索尔耳膜震颤，腰弓起、长颈往后仰去，有那么一瞬间，他希望每日都是这样的雨季。浩大雨声从天而降，他捧起弟弟的脸，印上长长的吻。

面对面是洛基最中意的姿势，操干、亲吻、注视，多个动作一并进行，数股情潮汇聚。他偏好以人形做爱，唯一的理由只是可与哥哥接吻。他苍白的脸在亲吻之间泛出淡淡的红，宛如朝霞展露，欢爱中有汗水流出，洛基汗湿的发贴着索尔胸肌，阴茎硬得发烫，每一次挺胯都比上回要凶，手背上蛰伏的青筋渐次浮出，如有岩浆在其中运行。终于原形毕露了。

“哥哥，你知道的吧，阿斯加德的狮子变成人形后也会保留一些狮子特征，比如可以持续性交几十次。嗯，你上当啦，”洛基将哥哥双腿架到腰上，伏低身去舔着索尔的唇，“我要做好久好久，直到雨季停止。”

“哈，不捕猎、不吃不睡了？”

“那就做到哥哥受精怀孕为止。”

“雄狮怎么可能怀孕？”

“所以我要做好久。你以为我白给你揉肚子吗？你知不知道躺在地上给你揉来揉去多屈辱……”

“是吗？可是我揉一揉你便发出呼噜呼噜的声音，我以为你很享受。唉，不用这么倔强嘛，承认被哥哥揉肚皮很舒服又没什么大不了的，毛茸茸的肚皮很可爱，被揉得发出声音也很可爱……好吧好吧，我不说了，嘶，你轻一点——”

洛基愤恨地咬上索尔喉结，爱意和羞恼混杂一处，只有更凶猛的动作可以发泄。他看向仍可游刃的索尔，听着哥哥居然还有余裕来开玩笑，心中忽地升起一阵庞然惧意，哪怕这一刻他因接吻而捧住这人首级，也无法尽数掌控这人一根骨一丝发。满腹心机原是枉费。他对此毫无办法，只得怀揣抽丝般的悲哀，眉眼低垂下来，削薄的肩一点点发抖，更用力地咬住索尔的唇，挺胯插入。

索尔的金发早已汗水凝结，双腿环着弟弟的腰，眼底绽出一片热带雨林，碧蓝、湿热、孕育朦胧暗流，浑身如蒙幽暗光晕，声线低低的：“小狮子，再干深一点吧，再用力一点、再快一点……”于是下一刻洛基当真猛地咬住他的颈，体内蛮暴的律动震得他浑身都在发烫变软，他的腿肚在痉挛，一仰头，便听见身上人喉间滚动着野兽的喘息，冗长鼻音中是幽深欲壑，一记记拍到他脸上。直到洛基在他体内射精的时候，索尔几乎要神思涣散地以为洛基变回狮子了，怎么会这么多、这么久？太黏太烫了，这一秒丝丝缕缕地流出去，那一秒便滚烫烫地射进来，他昏沉沉地以为自己真的会受精。

血亲乱伦很奇妙，相依与孤独一体，只要二人之间泄露一线缝隙，孤独便要从中森森细细地抽节生长。漫长性爱过后，洛基几乎与索尔贴在了一起，一具汗涔涔的躯体贴着另一具汗涔涔的躯体。洛基搂着哥哥，绿眼睛睁着，一眼眼地默读哥哥身上这一道肌理、那一根血管，直至他发现索尔腰侧蜿蜒出一片落痂伤口。雨天光暗，他居然一直没觉察。

他一下子撑起身来：“你腰上有伤痕？怎么不跟我说，如果我知道你负伤，今天就不会缠着你做这种事情……”

“前几天被鬣狗咬的。没什么大不了的，这不是快好了吗，”索尔将眉舒展开来，一副满不在乎的神色，“树林那边有口洞穴是鬣狗的地盘，我没想到有那么多鬣狗，唉，难得失算一回。你以后也不要过去。”

因为这片伤口，洛基那个“要做到雨季停止”的计划戛然搁浅。

大雨过后没有月亮，洛基扯起一旁简陋缝制的衣物，一件件穿好。从前在阿斯加德，从未有族员领悟到人形之用，他们以为这副直立行走的躯体怪异脆弱，缺了慑人咬合力，短了温暖皮毛，浑不知这个身体比走兽灵活千倍。山洞一侧散落着几枚打磨简单的燧石，洛基撷起一对儿握着，亲了睡着的哥哥一口，赤足踏过洞外一片雨水夜露。

旱季过去了，绿草一夜吐尖，雨中蒙上层银光，软而润，像陆地的睫。狭蝶，凤蝶。白领姬鹟，白眉姬鹟。一丛翡若翠低矮矮地在开花，几只艳丽小虫卧于其上，人声一至便振着翅飞走。洛基穿过一片稀疏乔木，探了好几口洞穴，终于在其中一洞停下。火烧起来的时候他便坐在洞前看，双手托住腮，静静地，面容宛如沉入泉水的孩尸，雪白而纯真。

直至洞中再无惨叫传来，他这才起身走了。

他这一生行过多少恶呀，当一个名字从他舌底颤颤巍巍地跌落出来时，他一生的故事便一锤定音了。舌卷着，抵住上颚，声线起又跌，从喉间迸出最后一枚尾音：“索、尔”。这便是他初化人形时出口的第一个词汇。

他头一回喊出这个名字是角马蹄声震震的峡谷，当年他对处处高自己一筹的哥哥心生妒恨，一心要将索尔从崖边推下去，未料自己初得人形，直立时站也站不稳，一个趔趄便踩了空，索尔对他的狠毒浑然不知，为着拉他上来，手臂差点脱了臼。索尔拉了他上来，转头便给他一顿痛骂，骂他不小心、骂他不谙节律不知角马迁徙，俨然一副兄长作派。如果只是骂他一顿，这没什么——然而那天索尔骂完了他，又叹出口气，拉起他的手，皱着眉来问：“是不是被握得很疼？”

他的哥哥先是不察他的恶毒，继而不察那日自己身边正在上演怎样的天摇地动。

雨还会下，所以今夜难觅星星，雨季太长了，啪嗒啪嗒地又下起雨来，雨水如长着利齿，一滴滴地啃食他的背。

洛基回到他们暂时的居所，依偎着那头金色的狮子睡着了。

—END—


End file.
